Star Wars: Mammals of the New Republic
Star Wars: Mammals of the New Republic is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise All right, wanted to try my hand again at writing a big Star Wars crossover. However, unlike my attempt at KOTOR, this one is going to be a different style of story. In this, I am going to properly follow the EU/Legends storyline, with a few changes of mine. There will be one element of Disney canon though: Judy will be portraying Rey, dressing in her Force Awakens outfit, but her homeworld will be different, and she will be a student of Luke's Jedi academy. As with other SW crossovers I have done, all humans are replaced by Zootopian mammals. Luke and Leia are Red foxes, as is Han. I am trying something new. Instead of Zootopia characters playing the SW roles, I have made Zootopian versions of SW characters. This story is centered around the 2003 game Jedi Academy, set ten years after Return of the Jedi. However, it doesn't adapt it, rather telling a story within the time of the game. Revan and Bastila were Red foxes, and, since the Skywalkers are descended from them per my story idea, the Skywalkers are foxes too. As for Nick, he is also a descendant of Revan, and resides on Dantooine with his family. Robin and Levi are Jedi, as is their father. Vixey is as well. Marian and Lotta are not. I am making a reference to Zootopia itself with the Night Howlers: the savage serum is made by the Sith cult with dark side alchemy. Judy is a member of Luke's academy and ends up on Dantooine, where she and Nick meet, and develop a romance in the course of their adventure. Judy uses a purple lightsaber, while Nick's is blue. Story My name is Judy Hopps I am just a bunny from Chandrila Or so I thought I had the power of the Force with me That caused my parents no shortage of worry as I was growing up That was because I grew up during the reign of Emperor Palpatine and the Galactic Empire My parents feared that he would find me They were afraid that that evil puma would kill me or turn me to the dark side I am twenty-four right now The Battle of Endor happened ten years ago I was only fourteen when Palpatine and the fox Anakin Skywalker died That would make me ten at the time of the Battle of Yavin and thirteen at the Battle of Hoth Now, Anakin's son Luke Skywalker has founded a New Jedi Order I was fortunate to get picked One day, a shuttle takes me to Yavin 4 We land at the ancient temple of Exar Kun, the ancient tiger Sith lord The same one where the Rebel Alliance launched for the Battle of Yavin I met many new students There was Jaden Korr, a dingo, and many others There was also Master Kyle Katarn, a lion I began my training I built myself a lightsaber with a purple blade All the while, trouble was brewing Jaden had had an encounter with some mammals with a strange scepter It turned out that those mammals could drain the Force There was more There was cloth with a strange mark Luke learned that it was the mark of Marka Ragnos, a half-lion, half-Sith Dark lord This Sith lord ruled the Sith empire thousands of years ago Luke then decided that we needed to move out over the galaxy to check Force-rich places I was sent to Dantooine, to the tomb of the ancient fox Jedi Revan He was the ancestor of the Skywalker line, thus the ancestor of Luke I traveled to Dantooine to check the tomb That's when I met him That's when I met Nick Wilde, a Jedi fox with a family estate on Dantooine The fox was a descendant of Revan and his Jedi lineage He agreed to help me We soon faced Dark Jedi empowered by a Sith-made chemical We learned that it was called Night Howlers, made by Sith alchemy It was time to help bring it down Nick and I traveled the galaxy Kashyyyk Onderon Dxun Lehon Manaan It was on that final world that we realized that there was something more between us We fell in love Then a message from Luke came to me He requested that all Jedi head to Korriban, the tombworld of the Sith We headed over there Nick and I both fought in the battle Soon, we were victorious Jaden Korr had faced down the spirit of Marka Ragnos and sent it back to his final resting place Nick and I were ready to leave Korriban, that haunted world Before that, though, he kissed me I kissed him back It was then that I decided to become part of his sect of Jedi That is the Revanite Jedi Now he, myself and his family were the last vestiges of the old Jedi order in existence Category:Star Wars crossovers Category:Star Wars expanded universe/legends crossovers Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:Star Wars stories with an element of the Disney canon Category:Star Wars: Jedi Academy crossovers Category:Stories inspired by Star Wars: Jedi Academy Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopian take on the Star Wars universe Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Poem style